


raising a son.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [63]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Padmé had never been happier that Shmi Skywalker was in her life.or:  Padmé isn't sure of how to raise a son, so she relies heavily on Anakin's mother.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	raising a son.

**Author's Note:**

> day 63, drabble 63.
> 
> Prompt 063 - son.
> 
> this somehow ended up all about Padmé, but I like it so whatever.

Padmé had never been happier that Shmi Skywalker was in her life. As the twins grew older, she instinctively knew what to do with Leia, but she had absolutely no idea what to do with Luke. Boys had a different type of energy than what Padmé had grown up with, and dealing with him was trying. Her mother was of little help, having only daughters, so it was Anakin’s that Padmé turned to for advice. Shmi was happy to help, and as time went on, Padmé learned how to be the mother of a son. The key? Lots of patience.


End file.
